Doctor Fate/IronspeedKnight
Conduct Coins |organization = |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 1 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 4 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = * * * * * |bio = Kent Nelson was twelve years old while tagging along on an archaeological dig in Mesopotamia with his father, Sven Nelson in 1940. They soon stumbled upon a temple belonging to Nabu. The natives were scared to even enter the temple and avoided it at all costs, but Sven Nelson did not believe in magic and entered anyways. While wandering around the temple Kent stumbled upon a sarcophagus containing the body of Nabu, the wise. Kent decided to pull the lever that would waken Nabu. When Nabu awoke a poisonous gas filled the temple, killing Sven Nelson but leaving Kent unharmed. Grateful, Nabu wanted to train Kent as his apprentice but Kent did not want powers or to become Nabu's apprentice, all he wanted was his father back. Nabu erased all memory of Sven Nelson from Kent's mind. In the course of one week Nabu transformed Kent into a fully grown man and taught him the mystic arts.}} 50% chance |Multi-Function Level 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name2a = Purging Strip |stamina2a = 30% |target2a = One Ally or Enemy |damage2a = n/a |hits2a = n/a |hitcrit2a = n/a |cooldown2a = 5 Rounds |type2a = Magic |effects2a = One Character |name2b = Forcing Out of Hiding |stamina2b = 8% |target2b = One Enemy |damage2b = n/a |hits2b = n/a |hitcrit2b = n/a |cooldown2b = 2 Rounds |type2b = Magic Buff |effects2b = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name3a = Trapped in a Cycle |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = All Enemies |damage3a = n/a |hits3a = n/a |hitcrit3a = n/a |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |type3a = Magic Temporal Debuff |effects3a = |name3b = Dimension Trapping |stamina3b = 25% |target3b = One Enemy |damage3b = n/a |hits3b = n/a |hitcrit3b = n/a |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |type3b = Magic Debuff |effects3b = |name3c = Silence |stamina3c = 30% |target3c = All Enemies |damage3c = n/a |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = n/a |type3c = Magic Debuff |effects3c = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |name4a = Recovery Illusion |stamina4a = 15% |target4a = All Allies |damage4a = n/a |hits4a = n/a |hitcrit4a = n/a |cooldown4a = 3 Rounds |type4a = Magic Buff |effects4a = |name4b = Mystical Fortification |stamina4b = 30% |target4b = All Allies |damage4b = n/a |hits4b = n/a |hitcrit4b = n/a |cooldown4b = 3 Rounds |type4b = Magic Buff |effects4b = |name4c = Purification |stamina4c = 30% |target4c = All Allies |damage4c = n/a |hits4c = n/a |hitcrit4c = n/a |cooldown4c = 3 Rounds |type4c = Magic Buff |effects4c = }} Category:Blasters Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC: Justice League Legion